Amor de Escalera
by Luna Mikk
Summary: Uno siempre puede enamorarse de un vecino, y un encuentro en el elevador enseñarte lo que él siente por tí. AU LUCKY. YAOI
1. Chapter 1

_Luna: Sé que muchos os preguntareis "¿Y esta ahora se pone a empezar con algo nuevo?" Y yo os respondo: Solo es un pequeño fic basado en un sueño rariiiiisimo que tuve._

_*Inner: Todos tus sueños son rariiiiisimos y no escribes sobre ellos ¬¬_

_Luna: Sep, pero este era algo diferente :3 Y bueno, si, lo escribí, pero solo tendra 3 capitulos. Ni uno mas, ni uno menos. Sin mas... Disfrutadlo!_

_AVISOS – Es un fic Yaoi, si no te gusta el genero vete por donde viniste yo no obligo a nadie a leerlo. – Este fic contiene escenas de violación bastante duras, si eres sensible no lo leas. – Como no puede ser de otra forma es un Lucky. – Como esta basado en un sueño puede que haya ooc, lo siento mucho si no te gusta u.u_

_**-man **es propiedad de Hoshino Katsura-sama_

**Amor de escalera.**

Prisa, prisa, prisa y más prisa. Eso era lo único que había en aquel pequeño apartamento, eso y una cabellera pelirroja de un lado para otro con solo una cosa rondando su cabeza, tenía que darse prisa.

Cogió las pocas cosas que le eran necesarias y saliendo de aquel lugar, como no a toda prisa, se dirigió al elevador, donde por fin suspiró más aliviado para supuesta alegría de la otra persona que bajaba con él.

-Buenos días Usagi.- Le habló el otro hombre.

Lavi le miró de reojo sin poder evitar un leve sonrojo, pues no sabía nunca a que venía semejante apodo y desde cuando tenía la confianza suficiente para decírselo tan tranquilo. La persona que estaba con él en el elevador no era otro que Tyki, su vecino y posiblemente el hombre más sexy y elegante que el mundo jamás conocería, o eso pensaba él al menos.

-Bu—Buenos días, Tyki.- Vale que el tampoco era cien por cien educado, pues casi sin conocerle ya le hablaba por su nombre, pero no le había puesto un apodo extraño.

Lavi prefería mirar a cualquier parte que no fuera aquel hombre, cualquiera le servía mientras no tuviera el mismo efecto. Cuando le veía lo único en que podía pensar era en besarle, abrazarle y que el otro hiciera lo mismo. Poder sentirle, eso era lo que Lavi tanto deseaba al ver al moreno, pero sabía que era algo más que improbable.

La luz del elevador parpadeó un par de veces, parecía que habría que cambiarla, si no fuera por que de pronto se apago completamente y se sintió un fuerte movimiento antes de que se parara por completo de golpe, haciendo que Lavi cayera hacia su derecha golpeándose con aquello que más deseaba evitar.

-¿Estás bien?- Su voz sonaba levemente preocupada mientras sujetaba a Lavi para que no se fuese al suelo o peor, que se golpeara contra las paredes del elevador.

-Creo que si...- Inconscientemente con una mano se agarró a la ropa de Tyki mientras que se llevaba la otra a la cabeza.- ¿Que ha pasado?

-Nos hemos quedado atrapados en el elevador, y no parece que vaya a ponerse en marcha en poco tiempo.

Habría sido por el fuerte movimiento y la parada en seco, además del golpe, que Lavi se sentía algo mareado por lo que, tirando de Tyki hacia abajo, se sentó en el suelo y sin darse cuenta apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro del moreno.

-Oe... ¿Estás seguro de que estás bien?

-Sí, así se está... bien.- Susurró aquellas palabras con una sonrisa hasta que se dio cuenta de la situación y se separó de Tyki lo más rápido que pudo.- ¡Lo siento! Yo no...- Tampoco pudo terminar de hablar por la sorpresa de que el otro le cogiera del brazo y volviera a dejarle apoyado contra su hombro.

-No importa. Si así estás bien, puedes quedarte.

No terminaba de entenderlo del todo pero se sentía tan feliz, puede que no fuera exactamente lo que realmente deseaba hacer con el moreno pero estar así con él abrazándole... Una sonrisa soñadora apareció en su rostro y cerró los ojos.

Aquella felicidad le duró menos de lo que le hubiese gustado, pues en un momento llegó a su cabeza lo que había en un inicio: Las prisas. Se separó de nuevo de Tyki y nervioso comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, aun que todo lo que había eran las cuatro paredes del elevador, paredes que cada vez se le hacían más y más pequeñas, al igual que todo el lugar.

-Ty—Tyki... tenemos que salir de aquí. Yo tenía mucha prisa, debía llegar pronto a mi trabajo, no puedo quedarme más tiempo.

-Es imposible llamar desde aquí, no eres el único que debía ir a trabajar, pero es inútil.- Dijo comprobando su teléfono solo para confirmar sus palabras.

Lavi, resignado, no pudo hacer otra cosa que volver a sentarse, pero esta vez apoyándose contra la pared contraria a la que estaba Tyki, lo cual extrañó mucho a este último que se levantó y se acercó al pelirrojo bastante preocupado.

Respiraba bastante alterado y por su frente ya caían gotas de sudor, no se sentía bien, de repente aquel lugar se le había hecho más pequeño y desde hacía un momento había sentido que cada vez le era más pesado respirar, sus manos temblaban ligeramente y en su cabeza todo empezaba a darle vueltas.

-Usagi, debes calmarte.- Le dijo al notar lo agitada de su respiración.- Si te alteras solo te pondrás peor.

-No puedo... No consigo tranquilizarme.- Cerró los ojos y dejo salir un suspiro de alivio al sentir como Tyki pasaba la mano por su frente secándole el sudor, luego tomaba las manos de Lavi entre las suyas y se las besó.

-Te vendría bien pensar en otra cosa. Distraerte.- Se acercó al rostro del pelirrojo sacándole un buen sonrojo.- Podemos charlar... o lo que prefieras.

Lavi se quedó literalmente sin habla. Agradecía el hecho de que no hubiese luz aun que estaba convencido de que su cara brillaba y resplandecía de un intenso color rojo. Por un segundo se imagino las cosas que le gustaría hacer con Tyki en aquel momento, pero su razón no se lo permitió. Estaban sin luz, aun que podían distinguirse bastante las cosas, no había nadie y parecía que aún iban a tardar en sacarles de allí, pero a pesar de todo, no podía decir nada que no fuera lo obvio.

-Mejor charlemos, veamos... ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas viviendo aquí? Cuando yo me mudé tu ya llevabas aquí más tiempo... ¿No es así?- La última pregunta tuvo que hacerla al ver la expresión decepcionada de Tyki, como si realmente él quisiera hacer otras cosas en lugar de tener una conversación.

-Si, yo llevo viviendo aquí casi seis años.- Le respondió resignado.

-Vaya... y... bueno... ¿Cu—cuántos años tienes?- Le preguntó nervioso y con rostro ilusionado, como si llevara ya mucho tiempo deseando conocer la respuesta. Tyki sonrió ante esto.

-Más que tú.- La cara de decepción que tenía el moreno al inicio de la conversación ahora había pasado a Lavi.

-Responder eso es trampa. Es algo obvio, pero yo te pregunté cuantos tienes, no si tienes más que yo.- La risa de Tyki no se hizo esperar consiguiendo sonrojar a Lavi por enésima vez.

-Cierto, tengo 26 años.- Sonrió por ver el rostro del menor del mismo color que su pelo.

El tiempo siguió pasando y todavía nadie les había sacado del elevador, no obstante la conversación les ayudó a sobrellevarlo bastante bien. Incluso Lavi se olvidó de los nervios que sentía al estar a solas con Tyki y empezaba a disfrutar del momento.

Se contaron muchas cosas y Lavi le explico como es que estaba viviendo solo, contando con que solo tenía 18 años, aun que no se atrevió a decirle a Tyki a que se dedicaba, cosa que si hizo el mayor después de varios intentos del pelirrojo por acertar, y aun que estuvo cerca no lo hizo. Le comentó que trabajaba de abogado, cosa que era cierta pero no le dijo que era el dueño del famoso bufete de abogados "Mikk & Poole"

Después de algunas risas más volvieron los nervios al cuerpo de Lavi. Tyki estaba sentado frente a el, mirándole y sonriéndole y... acercándose. Lentamente se acercaba al rostro del pelirrojo y éste, paralizado, no podía hacer nada por evitar lo que terminó por suceder. Los labios del mayor se habían posado en los suyos y no tenía ni idea de como reaccionar aun que su cabeza le estaba pidiendo a gritos que correspondiera a aquella lengua que acariciaba sus labios deseando entrar.

Tardó unos segundos en desechar los nervios que le paralizaban y lentamente comenzó a abrir su boca dando permiso a que el otro la explorase. Cuando Tyki sintió esto, llevó una de sus manos a la nuca de Lavi y le acercó más, mucho más, casi parecía que le iba a devorar. Exploró la boca del menor todo lo que quiso y él incluso llegó a corresponderse jugando con su lengua. El mayor sonrió para sus adentros al notar la gran inexperiencia con la que contaba Lavi. "Seguramente sea su primer beso" pensó.

Se separaron cuando el oxígeno se hizo necesario en sus pulmones, pero Tyki dejó su frente apoyada sobre la de Lavi mientras que ambos trataban de recuperar el aliento. El pelirrojo estaba completamente anonadado mirando al moreno, con su rostro sonrojado pero su rostro parecía bastante atemorizado. No estaba seguro de lo que había pasado. Si solo había sido una broma que le había gastado el mayor o si sus sueños se harían realidad y este le amaba.

Todo en su mente era confuso y al escuchar voces y como la puerta era forzada desde el exterior su cuerpo reaccionó solo, empujando a Tyki, alejándole de él.

-¿Estan bien?- Les preguntaron cuando terminaron de abrir la puerta.

Lavi no fue capaz de responder nada. En cuanto tuvo espacio, salió corriendo de allí hacia su trabajo, aun que llegara horas tarde. Prefería pedir disculpas a tener que afrontar a Tyki, que fue quien se quedó contando lo ocurrido antes de marcharse, pero él no iría esa tarde a su trabajo. Tenía algo en mente que le gustaría poder llevar a cabo cuanto antes y tenía que ver con aquel pelirrojo que había huído de él.

**Continuará.**

_Luna: Esto es todo por este capitulo._

_*Inner: No es muy corto?_

_Luna: Pues como casi todo lo que escribo xDDD Pero los siguientes seran más largos xD Palabra!_

_¿Algun review?_

_Ja ne!_

_Luna_


	2. Chapter 2

_Luna: Y aquí traigo el capitulo 2, no me entretendre mucho solo hacer incapie en los avisos que ya venian en el primer capitulo. Ya aviso que no me hago responsable de lo que pueda pasar, si lo leeis es cosa vuestra._

_*Inner: Estas muerta despues de esto ¬¬ Sabes que lo van a leer y que no les va a gustar._

_Luna: … Se que hay minimo una persona a quien si le gustara, con eso me basta xD Y bueno pues eso... Ya no me entretengo mas, espero que os guste y si no... pues gomen xD_

**Capítulo 2.**

Ya era noche cerrada cuando Lavi salía de su trabajo, volvió a su bloque de apartamentos dando un rodeo todo lo largo que pudiera hacerlo, en toda la tarde no había podido quitarse de la cabeza lo ocurrido horas atrás en el elevador con su vecino Tyki Mikk. "¿Y si no hubiese llegado nadie? ¿De verdad habríamos ido mas allá de aquel beso? ¿Y por que me besó?" Demasiadas preguntas que recorrían su mente y ninguna respuesta.

Tenía una cosa clara, si quería respuestas solo podría obtenerlas si le preguntaba directamente a Tyki, pero eso le daba más miedo aún que algunas de las posibles respuestas entre ellas la más importante de todas las que circulaban por su mente. "¿Me quiere?" Si algo le hacía feliz era saber que sería correspondido, pero ¿y si solo había sido una broma? Eso no podía soportarlo.

Entre pensamientos y preguntas sin respuesta llegó a su casa, entró y vió que el elevador volvía a funcionar con normalidad, o eso parecía al menos. No obstante prefirió subir por las escaleras, debía subir hasta el séptimo piso, pero no eran demasiados escalones por lo que no tardó demasiado.

Su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando llegó arriba, por que allí, frente a su puerta, se encontraba Tyki que le miraba con una sonrisa de lo más sexy y con una rosa en sus manos. Caminando despacio, para que no se le notaran los nervios, se acercó a él.

-Tyki... ¿Que haces tu aquí?- Prefirió no mencionar la rosa aun que no pudo evitar el mirarla e ilusionarse levemente, por lo que tampoco pudo ocultar sus nervios en la voz.

-Como te marchaste con tanta prisa esta tarde, decidí esperarte aquí y...- Le extendió la rosa.- Disculparme si algo te molestó en el elevador.- Le sonrió y más al ver como Lavi tomaba la flor entre sus manos nerviosas.

-No era necesario... Solo llevaba prisa.

-Sal conmigo.- Le soltó de repente.

-¿Q—Qué?- Lavi le miró muy sorprendido, no se creía lo que había escuchado y se había quedado boquiabierto por lo repentino de la petición. Tyki le cogió de las manos y le miro fijamente.

-Lavi, me gustas. ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

Lavi estaba que se iba a desmayar, lo sentía, pronto llegaría el desmayo, eso, o le sonaría el despertador para darle la noticia de que todo era un sueño, el gran y hermoso sueño en que, de nuevo, Tyki Mikk, su amor de escalera, le pedía para salir. Aun que la idea del sueño se esfumó pronto pues sus sueños eran más... subidos de tono, por lo que parpadeando unas cuantas veces y moviendo la cabeza se dió cuenta que aún tenía que responderle.

-Me encantaría.- Logró responderle sin tartamudear, quería sonreírle pero todavía estaba en las nubes y no se lo creía.

-Perfecto.- Tyki le extendió una tarjeta de visita con su teléfono subrayado.- Vendré a buscarte a las nueve.- Cumplido su objetivo se marchó por el pasillo hasta su piso.

Lavi no se había movido de su sitio, seguía delante de la puerta de su apartamento observando la tarjeta de Tyki en una mano y la rosa en la otra. Todavía se sentía en las nubes, como si su mente le estuviera regalando un hermoso sueño, solo que era real, tan real como que tenía una cita en tan solo un par de horas, por lo que no podía darse el lujo de quedarse ahí fuera y entro a su apartamento con un suspiro de felicidad.

Nada más entrar dejó la rosa en un pequeño jarrón con agua, ahora ya podría darle uso, entro a su cuarto, se desnudó y entro al baño para darse una buena ducha. Quería darse prisa para que le diera tiempo a todo antes de la cita pero su cabeza no pudo evitar el hacerle soñar despierto, por que... ¿Y si aquella cita le llevaba a algo más? Seguramente terminarían... ¡Terminarian acostándose juntos! Un fuerte calor le subió a la cara pero no fue todo si no que tambien sintió un leve mareo. Aquello ya le preocupó, se llevó una mano a la frente y para su sorpresa y desgracia le pareció notar que tenía algo de fiebre.

Ahora que ya tenía un motivo más para terminar pronto apuró la ducha y cuando termino se acerco al espejo de su habitación, ya que el del baño estaba completamente empañado, y pudo comprobar como tenía un leve sonrojo en la cara aun que esta vez no estaba pensando en nada como para sonrojarse. Buscó un termómetro y se tomó la temperatura. _Bip, bip. _Su cara se convirtió en la personificación de la decepción.

-Pues si que estoy mal...- Un nuevo mareo se hizo presente y tuvo que sentarse en la cama. Sentía la cara ardiendo pero tenía frío.- No sé... como no me enteré hasta ahora.

Dejó el termómetro que marcaba 39'5º sobre la mesilla, y poniéndose su pijama se metió en la cama. Cogió su teléfono que también reposaba en la mesilla de noche y llamó a Tyki. No le gustaba, pero debía anular la cita de esa noche. Tuvo que esperar unos cuantos tonos antes de oír como Tyki le respondía.

-_Tyki Mikk al habla._

-Vaya... ¿Siempre respondes así cuando te llaman?- Lavi dejó salir una leve risilla.

-_¿Lavi? Si, ya ves. Cosas del trabajo. ¿A que debo el honor de tu llamada?_

-Pues veras... Lo que ocurre es...- De repente le costaba hablar. Se sentía mal por la fiebre y por tener que dejarle tirado.

-_Lavi... No me estarás diciendo que vas a cancelar nuestra cita... ¿Verdad?_

-No es que no quiera quedar... Pero resulta que me he enfermado y me quedaré en cama, es lo mejor que puedo hacer. Lo siento mucho Tyki.

-_Esta bien, es normal._- No le sonaba a excusa así que pensó que era mejor dejarle descansar.- _Lo intentaré en otra ocasión. Hasta la vista Usagi._ _* Click *_

Lavi suspiró tranquilo mientras volvía a dejar el teléfono sobre la mesilla y dándole la espalda cerró los ojos para dormir un poco y descansar. Quería curarse cuanto antes para compensar la cancelación de su cita. Así se quedó bastante tiempo pero era incapaz de quedarse dormido, empezó a dar vueltas sobre la cama pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos no dormía. Cansado de aquella situación, cogió la manta y se fue al salón, se acomodó en el sofá tapándose con la manta y encendió la tele a ver si así terminaba por dormirse.

Todavía incapaz de dormir, escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta. No le parecía bien dejarse estar y pasar de quien estuviera esperando fuera, optó por levantarse e ir a ver de quien se trataba.

Su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando vió quien era: Tyki Mikk estaba frente su puerta con una bandeja de lo más preparada y le sonreía lo cual contrastaba con la cara extrañada de Lavi que no sabía ni que hacer.

-¿Puedo pasar?- Fue todo lo que preguntó el moreno.

-Ah... Si, claro.- Se hizo a un lado para dejar que entrara.- Pero... ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Bueno, ya que me llamaste para cancelar nuestra cita por que estabas enfermo, no me pareció bien dejarte aquí solo.- Hablaba mientras entraba ya al apartamento del pelirrojo.

-¿Y eso que traes?

-La cena.- Le dijo mientras la dejaba sobre la mesa del salón, como si estuviera en su casa.- Estoy seguro de que no has cenado nada.

Lavi cerró la puerta con una sonrisa que trató de disimular cuando volvió su mirada a Tyki el cual ya le estaba diciendo que se sentara con él en el sofá dando pequeños golpecitos sobre este con la mano. Fue con él y se sentó a su lado volviendo a cubrirse un poco con la manta para que no le cogiera el frío y ponerse peor.

-Tyki... Se suponía que no nos veríamos hasta mañana por lo menos. Cancele nuestra cita y estas aquí ahora... ¿Me vas a decir que solo has venido para cuidar de mí?

-No quería que nuestra cita se cerrara así como así, si tu no puedes venir a cenar conmigo, yo vendré a cenar contigo, y como no, tambien vengo a cuidarte.

La bandeja que había traído Tyki no era excesivamente grande pero tenía dos platos ya preparados, dos vasos, ya que si Lavi estaba enfermo no iba a llevar otra clase de bebida más que agua, y en una de las esquinas una flor como la que ya le había dado horas antes.

La cena había transcurrido entre risas y sonrojos por parte de Lavi, el cual ahora se encontraba recostado contra el pecho de Tyki, ambos cubiertos con la manta y viendo la tele. Bueno... la tele estaba encendida, aun que estaban más tiempo hablando que atendiendo a la pelicula que estaban poniendo en ese momento.

Todo fue bastante normal hasta que sin motivo aparente Tyki se sentó mas cómodo en el sofá haciendo que Lavi tambien tuviera que sentarse mejor y aprovechó esto para atraparle en un beso llevando sus manos a la nuca del pelirrojo para acercarle más a el.

Lavi tardó en reaccionar pero cuando lo hizo cerró los ojos despacio, disfrutando del sabor de la lengua del mayor correspondiendo aquel beso, mientras que sus manos se aferraban a la elegante ropa que había traído para tambien acercar más sus cuerpos.

Cuando Tyki sintió como Lavi buscaba más contacto y juntarse más, bajó sus manos con una caricia por la espalda hasta la cintura del pelirrojo y le hizo sentarse en sus piernas mientras el beso se volvía cada vez más y más apasionado. Dejandose llevar por el calor del beso Lavi desabrocho la camisa del moreno y terminó por quitársela dejándola caer al suelo a los pies del sofá y recorriendo el pecho del mayor con sus manos deleitándose en aquel musculoso cuerpo.

El aire comenzaba a hacerse necesario en los pulmones de ambos amantes y no tuvieron más remedio que finalizar aquel beso. Se separaron lentamente mirandose a los ojos y con la respiración agitada mientras se quedaban unidos por un hilillo de saliva que el moreno se encargó de lamer haciendo sonrojar al menor el cual seguía como hipnotizado acariciando el pecho contrario.

Tyki aprovechó la momentánea separación para introducir sus manos por debajo de la parte de arriba del pijama de Lavi y quitársela rapidamente.

-Ty...ki...- Dejó de acariciar el pecho del mayor para cubrirse el con el rostro lleno de vergüenza.- Yo... Yo no...

-No pasa nada.- Le dijo acariciandole el rostro suavemente.

-Tyki yo... no estoy bien, no debería... ...- No dijo más pues Tyki había vuelto a acercar sus rostros y ya se besaban de nuevo.

Lavi no volvió a reclamar, se sentía morir, no sabía si por la fiebre o por estar con Tyki. Los besos se hicieron cada vez mas apasionados y los gemidos se dejaron escuchar con fuerza cuando el moreno empezó a dar pequeños mordiscos en el cuello del pelirrojo que ya empezaba a sentir un bulto bajo el en los pantalones del otro y no pudo evitar abrazarse a Tyki de forma nerviosa al imaginarse como terminaría aquello. Lo deseaba, eso era algo que no podía negar pero debía reconocer que le asustaba un poco.

Sin romper la cadena de besos que iban y venían entre el cuello y los labios de Lavi, Tyki aprovechó para recostarse más sobre el sofá arrastrando al pelirrojo con él y que este quedara encima suya, por lo que no tuvo mucha dificultad a la hora de bajar sus manos acariciando el cuerpo que mantenía sobre él e ir bajandole los pantalones lentamente hasta quitárselos del todo, sin darse cuenta de los nervios que provocaban aquellas acciones. Lavi, a causa de perder sus pantalones y sentir como las manos de Tyki ya se preparaban para quitarle los boxers y dejarle completamente desnudo, cerró sus piernas como un acto reflejo y apoyando sus manos en el pecho del moreno se separo levemente.

-No estés tan nervioso.- Le dijo Tyki con la voz claramente excitada.- Ya verás como te gusta.

Lavi no pudo decir nada, se había notado demasiado lo nervioso que estaba y seguramente tendría la cara de un color rojo intenso aun que prefería no pensar en eso, ya que solo le ponía peor. Tyki tomó las manos del pelirrojo entre las suyas y se las llevó hasta sus pantalones para que se los desabrochara, cosa que hizo, aun que de forma algo torpe, pero terminó incluso apartándose del mayor lo suficiente para quitárselos de forma desesperada aun que luego pensó que quizá había sido algo impulsivo por su parte aun que Tyki sonreía y no parecía haberle importado aquella acción de Lavi, al cual cogió de nuevo de la cintura, sus manos volvieron a acariciar cada parte del cuerpo del pelirrojo logrando desnudarlo por completo, mientras que este volviendo a tener los nervios a flor de piel le bajó lentamente los boxers liberando así la dura erección del mayor quien dejó salir un suspiro cargado de deseo al sentirla libre.

-Lámelos.- Le dijo Tyki a Lavi llevando dos de sus dedos a la boca del pelirrojo el cual hizo lo que le pidió consiguiendo que el tono carmín volviera a su cara. Ahora lo tenía claro, ese calor era debido a lo que estaba haciendo con su vecino más que por la fiebre, de la cual ya prácticamente se había olvidado.

Un fugaz miedo le recorrió cuando Tyki retiro sus dedos de la boca de Lavi y, juntando más sus cuerpos, empezó a acariciar la entrada del pelirrojo el cual se tensó dejando salir un leve quejido cuando ambos dedos entraron y se movían dilatando su entrada y un nuevo gemido de dolor se escapó de su garganta cuando los retiró. Volviendo a tomar al menor de las caderas le guió hacia su entrepierna para empezar lo que realmente estaban esperando. El cuerpo de Lavi se volvió a tensar cuando sintió la punta del miembro de Tyki en su entrada y apoyando una de sus manos en el pecho del mayor y la otra en una de las piernas le detuvo con voz excitada pero tambien temblorosa.

-Ty—Tyki … aahh... Es...pera... Yo no... no puedo hacerlo...- Tenía los ojos cerrados pues no se atrevía a mirarle a la cara para decirle eso, pues prácticamente le estaba rechazando en el momento menos oportuno.

-Si puedes... Solo debes... relajarte.- Le dijo al oido con la voz excitada.

-N—No... No puedo... No así... Yo nunca...- Ya no pudo seguir hablando aun que quisiera ya que le dejó atónito el que Tyki se girara de golpe, sin soltarle y ahora estaban cambiados y el moreno era quien estaba sobre él.

-Es normal estar nervioso la primera vez...- Le dijo acercándose a besarle mientras sus manos repartían suaves caricias en las piernas de Lavi, abiertas hacia sus laterales. Se las abrió un poco más, despacio, y se colocó mejor entre ellas.

Inconscientemente, Lavi rodeó a Tyki con sus piernas al rededor de la cintura del moreno y se aferró con fuerza a su espalda, esperando que entrara. El mayor no se hizo de rogar y, sin tardar demasiado, procedió a meter su erección gimiendo roncamente mientras que el pelirrojo clavaba sus uñas en la espalda del moreno mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza tratando de aguantar los gemidos de dolor aun que sin poder contener alguna que otra lágrima.

Tyki le besaba con amor y pasión para tratar de aliviar el dolor de Lavi, estaba tan excitado que ni se enteraba de los arañazos que le estaba dejando el pelirrojo en la espalda. Cuando estuvo completamente dentro tomo entre una de sus manos el miembro erecto del pelirrojo y comenzó a embestirle al mismo tiempo que le masturbaba a la misma velocidad.

Lavi comenzaba a gemir de placer el cual le envolvía de una forma maravillosa al igual que a Tyki. Ambos amantes gemían con fuerza y se miraban con deseo. El sofá se unía a los gritos con ruidos apagados por el movimiento de los cuerpos calientes y sudorosos de dos vecinos pasando un momento de pasión.

Las embestidas, así como el ritmo de masturbación al pelirrojo, eran cada vez más rápido asi como profundas, tocando un punto sensible de Lavi el cual gemía y gritaba como loco abrazándose y todavía arañando la espalda de Tyki, esta vez por el placer. Sin poder aguantar mucho más aquel frenético ritmo el pelirrojo terminó por correrse entre ambos cuerpos y en la mano del mayor, quien apuró las últimas embestidas gozando al máximo antes de terminar tambien por correrse dentro de Lavi.

Esperó unos segundos antes de salir del interior del pelirrojo y dejarse acostado apoyando la cabeza en el acelerado pecho de su joven amante mientras ambos respiraban agitadamente.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que sus respiraciones se volvieran más tranquilas y, cerrando los ojos ambos se quedaron dormidos, abrazados.

Era ya media mañana cuando lentamente Tyki fue abriendo los ojos, y sin saber como había ocurrido era él quien estaba bajo Lavi abrazandole con cuidado. Posó suavemente una mano sobre la frente del pelirrojo para comprobar como iba su salud y parecía que ya no tenía fiebre. Intentando no despertarle le dejó sobre el sofá para que descansara un poco más mientras que él se levantó, se vistió, salió del apartamento de Lavi y volvió al suyo para ducharse, cambiarse de ropa y salir a trabajar.

Lavi se despertó casi a la hora de comer. Lo hizo bastante sobresaltado y algo confuso. Se vió en el sofá, cubierto por la manta, pero ya no estaba Tyki con él. Busco por su apartamento pensando que estaría en la ducha pero no había rastro del mayor. Ni su ropa estaba, solo le había dejado la bandeja con la flor. Algo mosqueado y aún dolorido, se levantó y recogiendo su ropa se fue a la ducha.

Mientras el agua caliente relajaba su cuerpo se le ocurrió que sería buena idea llamar a Tyki... Sí, así lo haría. Terminó rápido de bañarse y sin llegar a vestirse de nuevo, pues solo tenía un albornod, cogió el telefono y marcó el número del moreno, quien aún tardó unos cuantos tonos en coger.

-_Aquí Tyki Mikk._

-... -No se atrevía a hablar.

-_¿Lavi, eres tú?_

-... -Ahora había intentado responder pero no le salía la voz mientras que las lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos.

-_Lavi..._- Escuchó pequeños sollozos en el otro lado de la línea.-_ Ahora mismo no puedo hablar, ya me dirás lo que sea cuando nos veamos._

Ahí Tyki le cortó la llamada. Lavi solo pudo dejar caer el teléfono sobre la cama, con rabia se secó las lágrimas y tomó la decisión de ir a trabajar, así al menos tendría la mente ocupada y no se haría daño pensando que Tyki solo le había querido para pasar una noche de sexo y nada más, pues le había dejado tirado como a la peor basura. No se quedaría en casa todo el día esperando a que Tyki regresara y le apeteciera hablar. Se iría y ya hablarían cuando él mismo quisiera.

Lavi trabajaba de pediatra en el Hospital Vall D'Hebron, el único lugar médico de la ciudad y por suerte, quedaba a tan solo diez minutos a pie desde el apartamento. Puede que ese día no tuviera demasiado trabajo pues en principio era su día libre, pero realmente necesitaba a los pequeños para no pensar más en Tyki.

Nada más llegar se colocó su bata y llevaba el estetoscopio con el que tanto les gustaba jugar a los niños.

Cuando llegó a consulta si había alguien allí, alguien que conocía muy bien. Se acercó a ellos con una gran sonrisa y se agachó a saludar al pequeño mientras le acariciaba la cabecita.

-Buenas tardes Axel.- Al tocarle ya se dió cuenta de la alta fiebre que presentaba el pequeño y se puso en pie para hablar con la madre, Marien.- ¿Desde cuándo está así?

-Después de comer me dijo que se encontraba mal, al principio pensé que había sido algo de lo que habíamos comido, pero todos comimos lo mismo y solo él se puso malo.

-Eso no tiene que ver, una misma comida puede sentarle mal a unos y sentarle bien a otros.- Le respondió Lavi mientras le ponía un termómetro a Axel dejandole que jugara con su estetoscopio y que se mantuviera entretenido.

Luego de unos minutos sonó el pequeño termómetro, Lavi lo retiro y comprobó que aun que poca, el pequeño si tenía algo de fiebre.

-Bien, dime Axel, ¿dónde te duele?

-Aquí.- Dijo poniendo un dedo sobre el estómago de Lavi.

-Ya... ¿No te dolerá aquí?- Dijo acariciandole la cabeza despeinándole.

-No.- Dijo poniendo un pucherito haciendo que Lavi no pudiera contener una pequeña risa.

-Muy bien, entonces, ¿te vienes conmigo a ver que es lo que tienes?- Le cogió de la manita.

-Si.- Respondió alegre el pequeño que pasó al otro lado de la consulta de la mano con Lavi.

Ambos regresaron unos minutos más tarde, Lavi sonreía mientras que Axel tenía pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos pero tambien una sonrisa por la piruleta que le había dado el pelirrojo por portarse bien aun que cuando vió a su mami fué con ella a abrazarla.

-¿Cómo está?- Preguntó Marien mientras cogía a su pequeño en brazos.

-Se pondrá bien, quizá falte a la escuela un par de días pero luego estará como nuevo, solo necesita reposo. Quizá esta noche le suba la fiebre pero que descanse que beba mucha agua y que coma bien.

-Esta bien, muchas gracias Lavi.- Marien le sonrió y salió de la consulta con Axel quien se despidió de Lavi moviendo la mano efusivamente.

Lavi se quedó un rato aun que fuera para pasar el rato, aun que después de algunas horas decidió que ya no tenía más motivos para seguir huyendo de Tyki. Volvería a casa y le haría frente, aun que eso le doliera. Salió del hospital y se puso de camino a su apartamento.

Ya caía la tarde cuándo Lavi llegó delante de su puerta dudó por un instante si entrar o ir a ver si Tyki estaba en casa. Finalmente se decidió por la segunda opción y caminó por el pasillo hacia la puerta del moreno, aun que algo pasó y es que a tan solo unos pasos de llegar empezó a escuchar unos gritos que salían del apartamento. No sabía que hacer, si llamar, quedarse fuera a escuchar o volver en otro momento. Finalmente había optado por darse la vuelta, ya volvería luego, aun que nada más dirigirse a su apartamento, la puerta del de Tyki se abrió de golpe y un joven de cabello plata salió corriendo de allí sin mirar y como consecuencia se choco con Lavi.

-Lo siento.- Se apresuró a disculparse el peliblanco.

-No, no tienes que disculparte...- Lavi se dió cuenta de que aquel desconocido estaba llorando.- ¿Estas bien?

-Si...- Se secó las lágrimas con la mano.- Me llamo Allen, Allen Walker.

-Yo soy Lavi.- Le sonrió para hacerle sentir mejor.

-¿Eres Lavi?- Le miró asombrado.- ¿Eres el novio de Tyki?

-No.- Dijo secamente al acordarse de lo sucedido.- Pasamos un tiempo juntos pero no somos novios.

Allen sonrió ante aquello aun que trató de disimular. Ambos se levantaron del suelo por la caída causada por el choque y Lavi acompañó a Allen fuera del edificio mientras hablaban de forma amistosa. Apenas se acababan de conocer pero ya se habían hecho buenos amigos y eso era algo que Lavi agradecía pues ademas podía contarle lo sucedido con Tyki ya que Allen le había contado que ellos habían estado saliendo juntos hasta hacía apenas unos meses.

-¿Te gustaría acompañarme hasta mi casa? No esta muy lejos.- Allen sonreía y Lavi dudaba.

-... Bueno, supongo que no pasará nada.- Terminó por aceptar y siguió a Allen hacia su piso.

**Continuará**

_Luna: Kukuku esto se acaba! El proximo capitulo sera el ultimo!_

_*Inner: Si, sera el ultimo por que despues te mataran y no podras escribir mas xDDD_

_Luna: Bueno, tu misma acabas de dar motivos para que no me maten jajaja. Bueno eso... ¿Algun review?_

_Ja ne!_

_Luna_


	3. Chapter 3

_Luna: Bueno aquí ya tercer y ultimo capitulo de este minific_

_*Inner: Sip, yo ya reserve un lugar donde enterrar tu cadaver jojojo Te van a matar la~lala~~_

_Luna: u.u Bueno... A ver que pasa... Yo no digo nada mas que LEED las advertencias del primer capitulo! Sin mas... os dejo._

**Capítulo 3.**

No tardaron mucho tiempo en llegar a la casa de Allen, pues vivía tan solo al final de la calle a unos diez minutos nada más. Habían estado hablando durante ese tiempo, una conversación un tanto extraña para el pelirrojo ya que el albino estaba obcecado en hablar siempre de Tyki. Sus esfuerzos por cambiar de conversación para no tener que pensar en su vecino no daban resultado. Ahora tenía más claro que nunca que Allen estaba aún enamorado del sexy moreno del final del pasillo.

Estando ya por terminar la conversación y con Lavi preparado para irse Allen aún no le dejaba ir.

-¿Me dejarías invitarte a cenar?

-No creo que sea buena idea.- A Lavi no le hacía mucha gracia, no era que no quisiera estar con el joven, pero tenía ganas de volver a casa y quizá... verle.

-Solo es una cena, podemos seguir hablando. No pienses mal, solo como amigos.- Le sonrió dulcemente.

-... Esta bien, pero después de cenar me volveré a casa.- Terminó por no poder negarse.

-Claro. Solo cena.

Ambos entraron a la casa del albino la cual era bastante espaciosa y estaba bien decorada, pero solo había una habitación, por lo que Lavi no pudo evitar pensar como es que alguien como él vivía allí solo. Tuvo la tentación de preguntar pero se le olvidó todo cuando vio una puerta tras una cortina en la sala de estar. La curiosidad le invadió y aun que sabía que no era de buenos modales el cotillear, aprovechó que Allen preparaba la cena y se acercó a aquel lugar. Lentamente fue retirando aquella cortina para descubrir que aquella puerta estaba bien protegida por tres candados, fuera lo que fuera que aquel chico guardara alli debía ser importante.

-¡Lavi!- El albino le llamo desde la cocina y Lavi por el susto cerró la cortina de golpe.

-¿Q—Qué?- No pudo evitar ponerse nervioso, al principio había pensado que le había pillado.

-¿Puedes ayudarme un momento?

-Claro...- Lavi suspiró y fue a ayudar a Allen.

Durante la cena todo transcurrió con normalidad, aun que por alguna razón Lavi ya no quería volver a su apartamento. Quizá fuera por las cosas que Allen le había contado sobre su "querido vecino".

Entre otras muchas cosas, el joven albino le contó que Tyki le había drogado en varias ocasiones con el único fin de tener sexo con él, así como las veces que se había negado y había terminado atado y violado por el moreno.

Lavi no pudo evitar pensar que la otra noche, cuando hicieron el amor, Tyki le había puesto algo en la cena ya que, aún estando enfermo y con fiebre no había sido capaz de negarse y terminó acostándose con él. Finalmente terminó llorando y Allen le abrazó consolándole y diciéndole que le entendía bien.

-Pero... Si él te hacía todas esas cosas... ¿Por qué quieres volver con él?- Preguntó cuando ya se tranquilizó un poco del llanto.

-Porque a pesar de todo, le amo y haré lo que sea por recuperarle.

Lavi le miró a los ojos sorprendido por aquello. Si pensaba que él y Tyki estaban juntos y ahora decía que haría lo que fuera por recuperarle... En aquel momento sintió un extraño entumecimiento que recorrió su cuerpo, debilitándole, y pudo ver una sombría sonrisa en el rostro del joven albino mientras caía en sus brazos.

No estaba inconsciente pues bien podía ver lo que sucedía y aun que de forma seca y apagada, tambien podía oír, pero lo que era su cuerpo, no le respondía, no se podía mover. Se quedó mirando como Allen se dirigía hacia la cortina donde estaba la misteriosa puerta, la abría haciendo un ruído considerable ya que los candados parecían viejos y oxidados por lo que le costó abrirlos. Volvió a su lado y arrastrándole sin cuidado le metió allí dentro donde solo consiguió ver unos muebles y un maltrecho colchón a un lado, con unas cadenas en la pared.

-Por que... me has... traído...- Le costaba hablar al sentir tambien como su lengua y toda su boca estaban igual de entumecidos que el resto del cuerpo.

-Quiero mandarle un mensaje a Tyki, tu mientras... relájate.- Le dijo mientras dejaba a Lavi sobre aquel colchón y le encadenaba las manos a la pared.

Lavi trató de forcejear para librarse pero era completamente inútil, su cuerpo definitivamente no le respondía. Tuvo que resignarse y ver como Allen estaba haciendo algo con su teléfono móvil el cual dejó sobre uno de los muebles pero pareció asegurarse de que pudiera grabarle. Un enorme terror le envolvió cuando le pareció reconocer la voz al otro lado de la línea: Tyki Mikk, y no parecía muy contento con el albino por lo que le estaba mostrando, aun que este, olvidándose del video que le estaba mostrando al moreno, se centró en su trabajo con Lavi.

Para empezar Allen cogió unas tijeras que había en otro de los muebles, parecía que ya llevaba tiempo preparándose para hacer aquello, y cortó la camiseta que estaba llevando Lavi. La cortó por delante de abajo hacia arriba terminando en el cuello. Se la abrió y luego se la rompió por los brazos para terminar tirándola de cualquier manera a un lado de aquel siniestro cuarto. Con las mismas tijeras le cortó el botón del pantalón y se los quito, dejando a Lavi unicamente con sus boxers.

-N—No...- Poco a poco Lavi iba recuperando fuerzas, pero su cuerpo seguía sin responderle como quería y solo con palabras no podría hacer que Allen le dejara, pero eso no significaba que se rindiera.- Tyki...- Sabía que él lo estaba viendo todo y ahora mismo que el moreno le encontrara era su única salida.

Allen escuchó como Lavi quería llamar a Tyki y desesperado le amordazó con lo primero que encontró antes de que pudiera decirle al moreno donde estaba. Le dió un puñetazo en la boca del estómago que tambien le dejó sin aire.

-No se te ocurra tratar de hablar con el de alguna manera por que te lo haré pagar caro.- El albino llevo una mano a la entrepierna del pelirrojo acariciando y presionando con fuerza, sacándole varios gemidos de dolor pues aquello no le resultaba placentero en absoluto, y después le quitó los bóxers tirándo de ellos por las piernas de Lavi.

Se las coloco hacia los lados, abriéndole de piernas y metio unos dedos en la entrada del pelirrojo para luego darle un nuevo puñetazo en toda la cara haciéndole una brecha en el pómulo.- Ya lo has hecho con el, y eso no pienso perdonartelo. ¡Me dijiste que no érais novios! … Si tanto te gusta que te lo hagan...- Cogió de una mesa cercana un cuchillo y le sonrió causando en Lavi una expresión de puro terror mientras volvía a intentar que su cuerpo se moviera o hiciera algo para escapar de ahí, pero era inútil, se movía lentamente y sin fuerzas, aún estaba bajo el efecto de las drogas.

Allen llevó el cuchillo a la entrada de Lavi y sin miramientos se lo metió dentro con brusquedad y empezó a moverlo provocando considerables cortes en el interior del pelirrojo que ya solo podía gritar de dolor e inconscientemente su cuerpo se removía no deseando sentir más aquello. Era un dolor profundo e insoportable, las lágrimas empezaron a caer por su rostro sin control mientras que la mordaza ya poco podía hacer para contener los gritos de Lavi.

Buscando callar aaquellos gritos le dió un fuerte puñetazo en la boca del estómago dejándole sin aire mientras que con un último giro de muñeca, retiró el cuchillo del destrozado interior del pelirrojo.

-No te preocupes... Solo quería prepararte, para que no te duela.- Se acerco a besarle sobre la mordaza mientras dejaba de lado el cuchillo ensangrentado y se quito sus propios pantalones y bóxers.- Ahora sabrás... por que soy yo quien debe quedarse con Tyki.- Sin ningún miramiento le penetró con fuerza sintiendo como la sangre fresca rodeaba su miembro. Posó ambas manos en las caderas de Lavi clavándole las uñas y acariciando con fuerza dejando grandes marcas hasta el punto de incluso hacerle sangrar todavía más.

Lavi ya no era consciente de nada más que aquel incesante dolor que le recorría por completo, si su cuerpo ya reaccionaba al terminarse el efecto de la droga era incapaz de sentirlo. Las muñecas le dolían por las cadenas, la cara, por los golpes y la apretada mordaza, el estómago, por los puñetazos, sus caderas y piernas, por los profundos arañazos y, finalmente, su entrada era lo que más dolía. Un dolor profundo y sin fin, intenso como ninguno.

Su cabeza, su cuerpo... Todo su ser gritaba y rogaba por que se detuviera, pero para su desgracia no se terminaba y un enorme escozor le recorrió cuando el albino se corrió en su interior. Sacó su miembro del interior de Lavi y se inclinó sobre el clavándole una rodilla en el estómago del pelirrojo, se acercó a su oreja y se la mordio con fuerza sacándole un nuevo grito al amordazado logrando por fin que éste encontrara la tan ansiada inconsciencia.

Allen suspiró decepcionado de que Lavi ya se hubiese desmayado, pensaba que aguantaría más tiempo y el aun tenía cosas preparadas, aun que no pensaba detenerse solo por un pequeño contratiempo.

Salió de aquella pequeña sala, sin importarle lo mas minimo el estado de Lavi, para buscar algo con un olor lo suficientemente fuerte como para lograr despertar al pelirrojo y poder seguir con su juego, obviamente se aseguró de cubrir bien la puerta.

Todo estaba llendo según lo planeado hasta que alguien llamó a la puerta. Habría deseado no escuchar aquel timbre, pues cuando abrió todo lo que vió y sintió fue el puño de Tyki contra su cara.

-¿Dónde está? ¡Maldito bastardo, dime donde tienes escondido a Lavi!- Le gritaba el moreno entrando a la casa y buscando por todas partes.

-¿Qué más te da? El no quiere verte más.- Hablaba con la mano sobre la cara por el golpe.

-Eso no es cierto.

-¿En serio? Pues fue muy facil convencerle de que no le querías para nada más que el sexo, eso tiene que significar algo.

-¡Tu le engañaste!

-¡Y el me creyó! No se merece estar contigo.

-No se te ocurra insinuar algo así ni por un momento.- Parecía querer matarle con la mirada.

Allen tuvo que ir a coger algo de hielo pues el puñetazo que le había dado Tyki, juraría que se estaba hinchando, mientras que el moreno le ignoraba y seguía buscando a Lavi por todas las habitaciones de la casa, hasta que, para el infortunio del albino, encontro la cortina de la sala, la abrió y de una fuerte patada tiró la puerta abajo.

Lo que vió al entrar le dejó helado. Lavi yacía inconsciente en el suelo, encadenado y amordazado, su cuerpo presentaba moratones y marcas por los golpes y prácticamente se estaba desangrando por su entrada.

Despacio se acerco a el y le liberó de las cadenas y la mordaza y le zarandeó suavemente queriendo despertarle.

-Lavi... Lavi despierta, vamos...

-Ty...- Despacio abrio los ojos mirándo al moreno con rostro cansado.- Tyki... lo siento...

-Esta bien, no pasa nada.- Le sonrío y cubrió su desnudez con su chaqueta antes de cogerle en brazos.- Te sacaré de aquí.- Salió de aquella sala con Lavi en brazos y antes de salir se giró a Allen.- Con esto... has perdido las minimas posibilidades que tenías de volver conmigo. Me encargaré personalmente de que pagues por esto.

Lo más rápido que pudo, al ver que el pelirrojo caía inconsciente de nuevo en sus brazos, le llevó al hospital donde fue ingresado de urgencia.

Había perdido mucha sangre y tuvieron incluso que ponerle una vía para que no muriera desangrado. Tyki, al tener el mismo grupo sanguíneo que Lavi, incluso se ofreció como donante, pero más tarde, simplemente dejó que cuidaran de él los médicos y enfermeras. Para su desgracia, debía continuar con su vida y con su trabajo.

Fue una semana después que volvía tarde del bufette, que mientras salía suspirando de aquel ascensor, que tiempo atrás le había dado la oportunidad de intimar más con Lavi, allí le vió... En pié, junto a la puerta de su apartamento con una rosa en sus manos. Tyki, mirándole incrédulo, se acercó a él.

-Lavi... ¿Qué haces aquí?- Le preguntó al llegar a su lado, mientras que Lavi le sonreía y se sonrojaba.

-Yo...- Se le notaba nervioso.- Quería disculparme por lo sucedido y agradecerte que me... salvaras.

-¿Qué?- Tyki le miraba extrañado, según él, no se merecía unas disculpas ni tampoco el agradecimiento.

-To—Toma...- Le extendió la flor.- Tyki, me gustas. ¿Quieres salir conmigo?- Podría jurar que le salía humo de la cabeza de lo sonrojado que estaba y el calor y nervios que sentía.

-…- No se creía lo que acababa de ver y oír. Exactamente con las mismas palabras que había usado el semanas atrás, ahora era Lavi quien le pedía a el para salir. Tardó un momento en asimilarlo, pero cuando lo hizo le sonrió ampliamente.- Claro que sí Usagi.- Tomó la rosa con una mano y el rostro del pelirrojo con la otra y se inclinó a besarle. Beso que fue correspondido sin dudar por parte del menor.

Cuando se separaron, Tyki entro a su apartamento seguido por Lavi, quien cerró la puerta tras él para que nadie pudiera interrumpir, lo único que salió de aquel apartamento aquella noche fueron los gemidos sin control de ambos amantes... de aquella pareja.

**FIN**

_Luna: Pues si... yo soñe esta cosa rara xDD_

_*Inner: A veces los sueños son malos con nuestros gustos jajajaja xD_

_Luna: … u.u A mi me lo vas a decir... Bueno... ME JUEGO MI PELLEJO CON ESTE FIC! Asi que por favor... reviews... y apoyadme mucho que la nena lo necesita... Y por nena me refiero a mi u_u Espero que os haya gustado :3_

_Ja ne!_

_Luna_


End file.
